She's Out Of My Life
by Namine778
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome have been together for a long time and Sesshomaru is going to propose, but something terrible happens to Kagome and Sesshomaru is the only one who can save her. KagSess [Edited]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: She's Out Of My Life is a song that is owned by 98 degrees. I do not own this song. I also don't own InuYasha.**

**She's Out of My Life**

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome please! Please wake up!" Sesshomaru yelled at the dead woman in his arms. 

Sesshomaru sat there holding the dead woman in his arms. Two gunshot wounds in her chest. She took both bullets for him. The only woman he ever loved was in his arms, dead. He sat the crying, holding the only woman who loved him, not for his money or looks, but for him.

**_Ooh, she's out of my life_**

**_She's out of my life_**

"Sesshomaru!" yelled a man with purple eyes in a black raincoat running towards him. "Sesshomaru! Oh-no!"

"Miroku?" Sesshomaru said in a hushed tone. He held his mate in his arms and cried.

He didn't care anymore. The most important this in his life was gone. If he showed emotion, he didn't care. The events from the passed week played into his mind.

**_::::::FLASH BACK::::::_**

"_Sesshomaru!" yelled an excited Kagome running into his arms. "You know what happens in a week?" _

"_Our anniversary." he answered in a cool tone. _

"_Right! Which one though?" she questioned slyly. _

"_Our first date." he replied with a smirk. _

"_Lucky guess." she huffed at him. _

"_Guess what I have planned." he said in an amusing amused tone. _

"_A candle lit dinner? A walk in the park during the night? A romantic evening in the bedroom?" she asked as if she were a child guessing what her birthday present was. _

"_No." he stated in a sweet tone. _

"_Tell me!" she demanded. _

"_No. Not until that night." he said in an amused tone. _

"_Aww!" she whinned._

Sesshomaru loved Kagome. She was like his missing half. She was the yen to his yang. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. She had the most beautiful long flowing ebony hair. Her hair complemented her bright sapphire eyes, and her plum pink lips. Her hair reached down her to her bottom, and hung around her slender frame. She was average height for a woman. She was around 5'8" and 24 years old. She was the kindest woman he had ever met. She loved everyone and everything around her. She did have a bit of a stubborn streak though. Whenever she would get mad she scrunched her nose up and her cheeks would turn a little pink always made him laugh. She was cute when angry. She's all Sesshomaru ever wanted in a woman. She had looks, smarts, and a stubborn streak a mile wide. In one word she was perfection. What she was wearing today left Sesshomaru breathless. She wore a light green sundress. It hugged her every curve, and was a little tight around her pert round breasts.

I don't know whether to laugh or cry

I don't know whether to live or die

_Kagome felt differently toward Sesshomaru. She loved him and all, but instead of her seeing herself as perfect, he was perfect. He had no flaws. Long beautiful white hair with a silver tint to it that reached own to his ankles. It looked so unearthly. He was a tall man about 6'2" and lean. He was 26 years old. He had a face that you could say was carved by the gods themselves. Two maroon stripes adorned his cheeks and one sea green crescent moon are on his forehead. Today he wore a simple blue polo shirt and brown cargo shorts. He hand his hair down from the usual low tie he would wear to the office. Sesshomaru was one of the most eligible bachelor's in Japan. He owned a multi-million dollar company called Tashio corp. He took over when his father died of a heart attack. The only ones left in his family are him, his sister, and his little half-brother InuYasha. He was the richest man in Japan with the most successful company. It was a computer company, almost as good as Microsoft. He was a playboy. He could have any girl he wanted, but he had wanted Kagome. In ways this puzzled her. She was just as good as any girl. He could've found better, but he chose her, Kagome Higurashi. _

"_Oh Sesshomaru! I can't wait till next Friday!" Kagome said in a singsong voice and kissed him on the cheek. _

"Neither can I dearest." he replied.

* * *

**DG15: Please read and review. This is an edited version.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DG15: Another Edited part people!**

* * *

**_::The Next Day::_**

Sesshomaru was in his office going through some paper work when he found a business contract from his archenemy in business, Kagura. He use to date her, and they had plans of merging her company with Wind Inc., the company she owned, but it never worked out. Kagura had cheated on him with a guy named Naraku Onigumo. Ever since then, Sesshomaru loathed Kagura. It was a proposal to merge the companies again. He sighed an annoyed sigh and threw the document away. Just then his phone rang. He took a very skilled claw and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Hi sweetheart. How are you?" he asked the person on the other end.

"I'm fine, Sesshy. I was walking through the mall and I saw Miroku today…." Kagome said in a sly voice.

"Y-you did!?" he said in a nervous voice.

"He was holding a bag from Kay Jewelers. Do you know anything about this, Sessho?" Kagome questioned him.

"Me!? NO! I mean…..I have no idea, maybe its for Sango?" he questioned, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Hm? Maybe you're right Sess…." Kagome thought aloud.

"I know I'm right, Kagome." he said smartly.

"Very funny smart ass!" she scorned.

"Me? A smart ass?" he questioned in fake sadness. "Kagome, you hurt my feelings."

"Oh, I'm so sorry baby." Kagome said in a babyish voice.

"Well, sweetie I have to go, this paperwork is a nightmare." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I wish I could help. I need to go to. I have to pick up Rin and Shippo from school. I love you." Kagome said sweetly.

"I love you too Kagome." he said back. "Bye."

"Konbanwa." he said and hung the phone up.

Rin is Sesshomaru's 15-year-old adopted daughter. Sesshomaru had found her sleeping in the park on a bench. She had run away from her adopted parents because they were abusive. She's a very sweet and smart. She has long dark brown hair. She's the prettiest girl you could ever see. When she smiles it lights up the room. Shippo is Kagome's 10-year-old adopted son. With fiery red hair and sea green eyes, he is a very adorable little boy. Kagome found Shippo trying to steal from a store. He ran away from the orphanage he was at because he was being abused and bullied.

'Miroku better get here soon! I'm gonna kill him!' Sesshomaru thought mentally.

_**And it cuts like a knife **_

_**She's out of my life **_

Just then a man in a causal business suit barged into his office. He had short black hair that was tied into a little ponytail. He had gorgeous violet eyes. He was holding a bag that said Kay Jewelers on it.

"You're late, Miroku!" Sesshomaru said in a cold voice.

"Sorry man! I ran into-"

"Kagome? She called me and said that she ran into at the mall today. I told her you got Sango something from the jewelry store. You owe me for covering your ass." Sesshomaru said in one breath.

"Crap! I owe you man sorry….I got what you wanted." Miroku said and handed Sesshomaru the bag.

"One diamond engagement, and a spa day for, Kagome." said Miroku. "I'm glad you're proposing to her Sess. It's about time you got a wife."

"Not just a wife, she will also be my mate." he said with a small smile.

"Awwww! So cute!" Miroku said with chibi eyes and sat on top of Sesshomaru's desk.

"Shut up! Don't give me that look!" demanded Sesshomaru.

"Its just so cute!" laughed Miroku.

Suddenly a voice over the intercom started talking. This startled Miroku and he fell off the desktop onto the floor. Sesshomaru let out a laugh and answered the intercom.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" asked the intercom.

"Yes, Ayame?" he answered the woman on the other end.

"Your brother and sister are here." she said back.

"Send them in please." he ordered.

"Right away Sesshomaru-sama." she said back and let them in.

The door to his office opened to reveal a white-haired hanyou in a blue business suit. And an inuyoukai female in a black business suit with her hair pulled back into a bun and sunglasses.

"Why the fuck are we here, Nami!?" asked InuYasha in an irritated tone.

"Shut up, InuYasha! The reason we're here is to congratulate Sesshomaru!" Nami announced.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he going to propose to Kagome." stated Nami.

"Feh, why that bitch!? I'm glad I dumped that whore! Kikyo is way better!" exclaimed InuYasha.

"Yeah, if you like VD, then I guess she is better." Nami stated and walked up to InuYasha and kicked him in the balls.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!??? YOU BITCH!!!!" screamed InuYasha in pain.

InuYasha fell to the floor holding his groin that Nami had hit. Miroku fell on the floor as well, but was laughing his ass off. Sesshomaru held a mixed look of anger and amusement.

"Thank you, Nami." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"No prob." Nami smiled and she walked over to her brother and gave him a hug.

"I'm so excited! You going to get married!"

"She hasn't said yes yet, Nami." said Sesshomaru while hugging back.

"What do you mean!? Of course she'll say yes!" exclaimed Nami.

**_Ooh, she's out of my hands_**

**_She's out of my hands_**

"So when you gonna propose, bro?" Nami asked.

"Next Friday." he stated. "That's the anniversary of our first date."

"Aww!" Nami and Miroku said in unison.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

" I think it's cute, Sess." smiles Nami and stood up strait in front of his desk.

"It is." Miroku agreed and came behind Nami and started rubbing her butt.

Nami blushed a crimson red and turned around to Miroku. She slapped him so hard he fell on the floor unconscious. Sesshomaru let out a smirk.

"I swear, Nami, every time I see you someone gets hurt." stated Sesshomaru.

"I guess it's a curse." Nami smirked.

* * *

**DG15: Another chapter down.**

**Sesshomaru: Yep. I don't like this story DG. It's so heartbreaking.**

**DG15: Don't worry, the ending will be happy. Ironic no? Please R & R. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
